


Coming Clean

by Mandancie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29563602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandancie/pseuds/Mandancie
Relationships: Sirius Black & Lily Evans Potter
Kudos: 2





	Coming Clean

**Submitted for the third round of The International Wizarding School Championship.**

**School: Durmstrang**

**Year: Six.**

**Theme: Misunderstandings. Write about a misunderstanding that has high stakes for the characters involved.**

**Buzz Words:** _**Fatal mistake, confusion, mistranslation, and missing information.** _

**Primary prompt: Pairing: Lily/Sirius**

**Optional prompts: Character: Severus Snape**

**Wordcount: 2910**

**Summary: A wrong need to be made right. The question is will it be accepted. Marauder Era.**

**Author's Note: This story is Alternate Universe and there are some OOC within the story.**

**Enjoy!**

_Beta'ed by: LittleTee, Snow Cake, Carol the Coffee Bean, Miakoda_

**Coming Clean**

Severus was sitting in the library. It was a couple of weeks before the NEWTs were to be taken. He was seated towards the back, so he wouldn't be bothered and facing the door, so he knew who was coming in. Being a lone wolf, he was constantly annoyed by people who thought they had a reason to speak with him. Well, except for one person: Lily Evans. She was the only one that made being in this school bearable. Though, if he thought hard about it, it was infinitely better than being at home.

Glancing up, he saw the library door open, and a slight smirk graced his face when he saw Lily walk in. It took a while before she forgave him for his blunder in their fifth year. Those five months were hell for the Slytherin. But she finally forgiven him.

Seeing someone come in directly after Lily brought Severus out of his musings. His smirk instantly turned into a scowl when he saw who was following her.

Severus' eyes narrowed, seeing Black leaning in and whispering something in Lily's ear. He never cared who Lily was friends with, but he couldn't understand why she was leaning in and laughing with Sirius Black. Honestly, he never thought he would see Black without Potter. Those two were always joined at the hip. Severus' grip tightened on his quill when he saw Lily lean in further, laughing again.

Lily and Sirius separated. He noticed the moment Lily saw him watching them, she smiled, and gave him a small wave.

The jealousy Severus was feeling lessened when he saw his best friend walking towards him alone.

"Hey, Sev," Lily said, sitting down across from him.

"Hey," Severus responded nonchalantly. "What's going on?"

Lily was pulling her Transfiguration book out of her satchel. "What's going on with what?" Lily asked.

"When did you and Black become so friendly?" Severus asked, not looking at Lily. He continued to write his essay.

"Is that a problem?" Lily asked, slamming her book on the table.

Severus looked up at her. The last thing he wanted was to upset her. Even though she forgave him before their sixth year, he didn't want to jeopardize their friendship again.

"No," Severus said softly. "It's no problem. I just didn't think you cared for Black as you do for Potter."

The tension melted from Lily's shoulders. She hated defending her actions to people, but she figured it couldn't hurt to let Severus know. Or, maybe it would.

"It's not what you think," Lily shrugged. "Let's just forget about it. Anyway, I need your help with this."

Severus didn't respond.

"Sev," Lily said, reaching out touching his hand. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Severus said, giving her hand a slight squeeze. "What did you need help with?

Severus studied with Lily quietly for the remainder of their time together, speaking softly with each other. Right before dinner was served, they started packing up their things. He didn't want them to arrive late in the Great Hall. He noticed Lily looking at him as he packed his bag.

"Look, I didn't mean to snap at you when I came over. Nothing is going on. He wanted to tell me something."

"Listen, Lil," Severus said, cutting her off. "You don't have to explain anything to me. I shouldn't have asked." He picked up his bag of books. "I'll see you around."

Severus walked out of the library.

James was sitting on the sofa in the Gryffindor Common room when Remus and Sirius walked in.

"Hey Jamie," Sirius said, sliding onto the sofa next to his best friend.

"Hey, yourself," James said. "Where have you two been?"

Remus sat on the armchair adjacent to the sofa.

"I just got off patrol," Remus said, trying to hide a yawn.

Lily walked into the Common room, "Hey."

"Where have you been?" Remus asked, a little loudly for him.

"What?" Lily was shocked at Remus' attitude.

Remus didn't answer. He just narrowed his eyes.

Sirius and James were shocked at Remus' outburst. Remus was always the coolheaded one.

Lily gasped, covering her mouth. "The patrol! Oh, Remus, was it today."

"You're usually the one on top of your commitments," James said. "What have you been doing? Hanging with Snivellus."

"I told you to stop calling him that!" Lily yelled. A strong wind rustled through the room, almost putting out the fire.

Raising his hands in submission, James said, "I didn't mean anything by it."

"He's my friend," Lily said softly, "and I would appreciate it if you would stop calling him that."

"Now, that's over," Remus said, bringing the conversation back on topic. "Where were you? Do you know what all we were supposed to do today?"

"Remus, I'm sorry," Lily said. "Something came up, and I couldn't ignore it." Lily walked over to Remus and wrapped her arm around his. "I'm sorry. I'll do everything next time."

Remus harrumphed, shrugging his arm. "Yes, you definitely owe me."

Lily pouted at Remus.

"Fine," Remus said, trying not to smile.

"Great," Lily said, getting on her toes and pecking a kiss on his cheek.

"Hey," James said. "Why does he get a kiss?"

"Because I like him better," Lily said.

She walked out of the Common room towards the small corridor going to the dorms.

Sirius was quiet during that altercation. Sirius watched Lily walk away. Seconds later, he got up and followed her.

"Where are you going?" James said, looking up at Sirius.

"Nowhere. I'll be right back," Sirius said, walking away before James could ask more questions.

_One year ago: Their sixth year_

" _Have you lost your mind?!" James screamed._

" _What are you so upset about?" Sirius asked, flopping on the sofa. "Nothing happened."_

" _That was only because I showed up in time," James countered. "Did you even think…"_

" _Snivellus shouldn't have been so nosy," Sirius snapped. "Maybe this time it will keep that huge nose…"_

_Sirius was cut off by James pulling him to standing, grabbing his collar._

" _You don't get it," James sneered quietly. His face was mere inches from Sirius' face. "You could have gotten Remus killed."_

" _Moony would have been fine," Sirius said, his voice cracking a little, not feeling as confident as he was before._

" _IF MOONY KILLED SNAPE, WHAT DO YOU THINK WOULD HAPPEN TO OUR FRIEND?"_

_Sirius paled. He didn't think about that. "Moony would never do that."_

" _Really," James said, letting Sirius go. He started pacing instead. "Could it be that because we're Animagi, he doesn't attack us? What about Snape? Is Snape one? No. A werewolf around someone. What would happen? What_ could _have happened?"_

_The gravity of what could have happened crashed over him like a bucket of ice water._

_James' rage calmed when he saw Sirius' complexion. "Look, I don't like Snape either, but risking his life and almost getting our friend killed…" James shook his head. "Things like this… make it seem like you're like the family you're trying to get away from."_

_Hearing that broke something in Sirius. The last thing he wanted was to do something that would connect him with his family._

_The dreadful feeling continued to get worse. For a couple of months, Moony stopped talking to him. James did speak with him, but it wasn't the same. He was keeping to himself most of the time._

_Until one day, things changed, and he allowed himself to hope that they will be alright again._

_Sirius was sitting on a log by the pier. Someone touched his shoulder. Looking up, he saw Lily standing behind him._

" _What's wrong, Sirius?" Lily asked, sitting down next to him._

" _I did something." Sirius sighed._

" _What?"_

" _I can't say," Sirius said, shaking his head. "I want...no, I_ need _to make this right to someone."_

" _Well, what is it?" Lily inquired._

" _I don't want to be like my family," Sirius said._

" _Well." Lily sighed. "Why don't you find out how you can make it up to whoever it is? Maybe get something that they want or need."_

"What took you so long?" Sirius asked.

"Will you calm down," Lily snapped. "I'm getting tired of you guys talking to me like this."

"Sorry." Sirius sighed. "I'm just super nervous."

"I know." Lily soothed, patting his back. "It'll work."

"Do you think he will accept it?" Sirius asked.

Sirius saw the look of compassion coming from Lily. It made him think about how he behaved during his time throughout school. He realized how much of a jerk he was. When he confessed everything to Lily the year before, he didn't think he would ever hear again. She yelled so much. He learned you didn't get on the wrong side of Lily Evans. After a few well-placed curses and jinx, Lily agreed to help.

"It's up to him if he accepts it, but I believe he will," Lily answered. "If you do it right, just maybe."

Lily reached into her pouch, retrieving a small package, and she held it out.

Sirius looked at the package. He reached for it but snatched his hand away just before he touched it.

"I don't know," Sirius stepped back and turned away. "This is not going to work. He won't accept it. You give it. It would be better if it were from you."

"Sirius." Lily sighed, touching his shoulder. "You will be fine. You've been planning this for a year. It's a beautiful gesture, and the right thing to do. And you are the one that will do this."

Sirius nodded and turned back, taking the package.

"When are you going to do it?" Lily asked.

"I don't know," Sirius shrugged.

"Well, there's no time like the present," Lily said, putting her satchel back over her shoulder.

"N—no, t—th—that's okay," Sirius stuttered.

"Come on," Lily said, pulling Sirius along.

"Now, where are you two going," James said, watching Sirius being pulled by Lily.

"None of your business," Lily said without stopping.

"I don't think this is a good idea," Sirius said as they went down the stairs.

"It'll be fine," Lily said, smiling. "What you are doing is wonderful."

The two Gryffindors walked out of the school and headed to the Black Lake. There were a few students from all Houses standing around. Sirius allowed Lily to continue to pull him towards the lake. The closer they came to it, however, the more anxious he got.

Lily could feel Sirius slowing down. She stopped and turned to him.

"Sirius, what's wrong?" Lily asked.

Sirius was pasty white.

"Sirius, are you okay?" Lily asked, getting worried.

"I—I can't," Sirius muttered. "There are too many people. He'll think it's a joke. I can't."

Usually, Lily would tease Sirius for how he was talking, but seeing how panicked Sirius had become worried her.

"Yeah, sure," Lily soothed. "Let's go back to the castle. We'll go to the kitchens. Maybe you can get some water."

The two walked back towards the school.

"You probably think I'm a coward," Sirius said, laying his head on the table. He was sliding the small glass of water between his hands.

"No, you're not," Lily said. "It is just something that you have to come to grips with yourself. It's my fault, really."

Sirius looked up at Lily. "How is it your fault?"

"I think I pushed you too soon," Lily replied. "When you are ready to give the package," she said, sliding the small box closer to Sirius, "you'll gather the courage to do it."

He sat up and pulled the package towards him.

The end of the school semester was on the horizon. NEWTs were finished. Seventh-year students were getting plans ready for their lives after graduation.

Severus was a prodigy in Potions. His Head of House, Professor Slughorn, advised him to seek out an apprenticeship with Master Theodore. Master Theodore was the most renowned Potions Master in all of Europe. Theodore had published several Potions Journals.

To get an apprenticeship with Master Theodore, would make Severus' dreams come true. He would have so many opportunities. He could get out from under his dad and the horrible life he lived. Ever since Slughorn mentioned the apprenticeship, Severus researched everything needed. Some elements were a little difficult to acquire, but if he was chosen, Severus knew he could work it out. But things never worked out for Severus. The young Slytherin still hasn't heard from the Potions Master. And it was getting late. On the application, it had a date when a decision would be made. That date has come and gone. He didn't get it.

Looking over at the Gryffindor's table, he saw happy faces all around. He was sure that everything they wanted was just given to them. He later learned from Lily what the others got.

Sirius and James had applied to enter Auror training. After a two-week break, they would leave for Switzerland for their training.

Lily was leaving to be an apprentice to Master Johnson for Transfiguration and Charms. Because of her high marks, she was put in contact with the renowned witch by Professor Flitwick. She received letters of Recommendation from both Professors McGonagall and Flitwick.

Even with Remus' ailment, he would be going to the Continent to teach there. MACUSA was more lenient to witches and wizards with Lycanthropy.

_Second to last day of school._

Severus was walking with Lily toward the Great Hall for dinner. She was talking about everything that would happen once she met with Master Johnson. And he was happy for her. Severus never talked about the Potions apprenticeship, and she assumed he would be Master Theodore's apprentice. He couldn't fathom admitting to Lily that he wouldn't be an apprentice.

Severus sighed. When will he learn, nothing works in his favor?

Walking up the staircase to the Great Hall, the two of them were stopped by a sheepish-looking Sirius.

"Hey, Sirius," Lily called out.

Severus said nothing. Confrontations between him and Black never ended well. He didn't want the last days of his school career to be anything like his beginning. Plus, the way he was feeling he didn't need salt rubbed into his wounded pride.

"Hey," Sirius said softly.

Severus raised an eyebrow. Never in the seven years did Black sound like this.

"Uh," Sirius shrugged. "Can I talk to you, Snape?"

Severus was skeptical. He did not want to be anywhere with Black. He was about to refuse, but Lily pushed his shoulder towards Black's direction.

"Go on, Sev," Lily said, smiling. "I'll see you in the Hall."

Before Severus could call out for Lily, she was running through the open double doors.

"Listen, Snape," Sirius said. "Things have happened between us during our time here that was, well, rather awful really. I-I admit I have been less than kind towards you. I was horrid."

Severus said nothing.

"And there is nothing I can say that will take it away," Sirius continued, not disturbed that Severus wasn't saying anything. Actually, he was glad he wasn't talking. "But I want to give you a peace offering."

Sirius held out a small package.

Severus looked at the package as if it would jump out and attack him. His first thought was to trample Black as he did during the past seven years. But Severus was blessed to be able to read people. He didn't see anything untoward.

"Please," Sirius begged. "I know this won't erase everything, but… but, I don't know."

Severus looked at Black. He slowly reached out for the small package.

"Open it," Sirius urged.

Against his better judgment, Severus opened the package. What he saw surprised him. He couldn't breathe. After thinking about it, Severus' brow furrowed.

"Is this a cruel joke?" Severus raged.

"No, Snape," Sirius said, raising his hands in surrender.

"One more dig on Ol' Snivellus?" Severus growled. "So, you can laugh with your friends."

"No! Listen, I heard you talking with Professor Slughorn about being an apprentice a couple of months back," Sirius said. "I learned from my uncle how hard it was to get with Master Theodore. So, I filed for you with the help of Lily. And I acquired a vault with galleons so that you would be prepared for a time as an apprentice." Sirius pulled out another folded parchment. "This is your acceptance missive from Master Theodore. It's all legit, Snape. I swear."

Severus was gobsmacked. Slowly, he reached out for the parchment.

"Listen, Snape," Sirius said. "I want to apologize for everything I did to you. As I said, this will not change what I did, but I wanted to show that I'm not a complete bastard."

Severus collected himself and looked at the boy, no man, standing in front of him. Never in a million years did he think that Sirius Black would take responsibility for his actions.

Sirius didn't wait for a reply. He started walking towards the double doors.

"Black," Severus called out.

Sirius turned and looked at Severus.

"Thank you."

Severus looked down into the small box. There was a small vault key and a small scrap of parchment of the amount. It was more than enough for his basic supplies. He smiled.

Sirius smirked and nodded his head. He walked into the Great Hall. Before he could head toward the Gryffindor's table, he was engulfed in someone's arms.

"I'm so proud of you, Sirius," Lily whispered in his ears.

Sirius smiled, hugging her back.

**Fini**

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who took the time to read my story, please leave a review letting me know what you think.**

**Many hugs and kisses to you all!**

**Mandancie**


End file.
